


Ulterior Motives

by phichit (eexiee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/phichit
Summary: Of course JJ had ulterior motives - he wanted to see how Seunggil would react to some teasing, some sweet nothings, some fingers dancing up his thigh…Somehow, though, what started with JJ letting his lips graze Seunggil’s ear turned into Seunggil fitting his own cock with a condom and JJ is kind of reeling as he tries to figure out what happened in between those two events.





	

JJ isn’t going to lie about it. He didn’t bring Seunggil to his hotel room just to discuss skating. “Seunggil, can you help me calculate what score I’ll get if I under-rotate my triple axel?” was just a ruse to get Seunggil into his room (obviously, since JJ would never in a million years under-rotate a triple axel). Of course JJ had ulterior motives - he wanted to see how Seunggil would react to some teasing, some sweet nothings, some fingers dancing up his thigh…

Somehow, though, what started with JJ letting his lips graze Seunggil’s ear turned into Seunggil fitting his own cock with a condom and JJ is kind of reeling as he tries to figure out what happened in between those two events. But the last thing he’s going to do is complain. Seunggil’s cock is bigger than he expected it to be and JJ has never been one to turn down a good fuck.

“Roll over,” Seunggil says in a growly voice, hooking a finger under the waistband of JJ’s boxer briefs. JJ complies immediately, rolling onto his stomach so that his now half-clothed ass is in full view for Seunggil.

“You like?” JJ asks teasingly. “Maybe I should call you Daddy? Or are you more of the Master type?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t talk at all,” Seunggil replies curtly. “Hand me the lube.” He pulls JJ’s underwear down to his knees as JJ passes the little bottle over to the Korean man.

He loves the feeling of Seunggil’s hand on his ass cheek, squeezing slightly. He wonders if Seunggil is the gentle type or if he’s more rough. JJ would be pleased with either option, and he grins as he arches his back to give Seunggil better access to his ass.

“This tattoo is so tacky,” Seunggil comments, running a finger across JJ’s tramp stamp of his own initials.

“But you love it,” JJ teases.

“No,” Seunggil replies, and suddenly he sticks a finger inside JJ with no warning whatsoever.

“Oh! Okay,” JJ breathes, surprised at the sudden contact. Seunggil has short fingers but they’re slender and apparently flexible, and JJ bristles in excitement when Seunggil slips a second finger in. “Am I tight, Daddy?”

“Don’t,” Seunggil scolds. He pumps his fingers in and out. JJ doesn’t mind taking it in the ass but he usually likes to stay in control, no matter the position. He has a feeling, though, that Seunggil might not make that easy and it half thrills him and half scares him. Seunggil’s fingers are deft at stroking just where JJ feels it most, and he’s getting harder and hotter as the sensations grow stronger.

“Fuck me, Master,” JJ teases again, but his voice isn’t as lilting as he was hoping it would be. He doesn’t need Seunggil to know he’s getting to him. “I’ll be a good dog!”

“Dogs can’t talk,” Seunggil hisses, but he pulls his fingers out of JJ’s ass and slowly, maddeningly slowly, pushes his cock in. “Fuck,” JJ hears Seunggil breathe as he leans over JJ’s body, rolling his hips at a slow, slow pace.

It feels really, really good.

JJ thinks he must be imagining things when he feels Seunggil’s lips between his shoulderblades.

“I never pegged you as the affectionate type,” JJ comments, but his voice has gotten quieter.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you,” Seunggil replies, dragging his mouth down JJ’s back. “I’m not being affectionate. I’m helping you get in the mood.”

JJ laughs and Seunggil pushes his head into the pillow. So Seunggil is the rough type. Nice. “I’m in the mood,” JJ replies finally. “So just…you can move faster now. I’m good.”

Seunggil lets out a scoffing sound. “You don’t get to decide what happens today,” he says, and JJ shivers. “I’m waiting for you to _beg_.”

JJ doesn’t beg. That’s one thing he doesn’t do, because why should he? He’s practically a king; he doesn’t need to ever beg. He can get himself off just fine without Seunggil’s help. How arrogant Seunggil is to think JJ is going to beg for Seunggil’s cock. “Good luck with that,” JJ replies, stretching out on the bed. He can let Seunggil get frustrated too.

“Hm, alright then,” Seunggil replies, and before JJ can even register what’s happening he’s being spun over so he’s now lying on his back, and Seunggil slips his cock right back in. Seunggil leans down and in, coming up closer and closer to JJ’s face. He’s wearing a smirk on his lips and JJ doesn’t want to show it, but he’s interested. He’s so interested. “You said you’d be good,” Seunggil breathes, pressing a teasing kiss to JJ’s jaw. “But if you’re not going to be good I have ways to fix that, too.” He kisses JJ’s neck. Warm, plush kisses, ones where he sucks just a little, just enough to leave a tiny mark. JJ closes his eyes. He never expected any of this from Seunggil and it’s fascinating and exciting.

“Seunggil,” he sighs as Seunggil continues to fuck him, “please kiss me...my mouth.”

“Are you going to beg?” Seunggil whispers, his hands pulling up JJ’s arms so he can kiss his biceps.

“No,” JJ replies. “Kings don’t beg.”

“You’re not a king,” Seunggil smirks, pulling away as he manages to deftly and quickly tie JJ’s hands to the headboard. He leans back, pulling out of JJ, and admires his work.

“Wait, what?” JJ whines, tugging at his arms that are now trapped above his head. He can’t reach his cock. He can’t jerk himself off. He’s completely and totally at Seunggil’s mercy and it was all because he was so lost in how seductive Seunggil had suddenly become. “That was a dirty trick.” JJ frowns at Seunggil, who’s now tracing patterns into JJ’s thighs with his finger. Seunggil doesn’t respond. Instead, he cups JJ’s balls, rubbing them gently. It’s so _frustrating_  in the most pleasurable way. He squirms as Seunggil prods at his entrance with his cock, balls still in his hand.

“Are you going to beg?” Seunggil asks again.

“N-no,” JJ shakes his head.

Seunggil pulls his cock away again. This time, he scoots back and leans in. _Oh God, he’s going to give me a blowjob,_ JJ gasps internally. The first kittenish lick at his tip has JJ squirming again as Seunggil continues to roll his balls in his hand. Seunggil mouths down JJ’s cock, kissing gently and letting his tongue run up and down. JJ grunts, trying to keep himself from moaning. He _will not_  beg, but God he wants Seunggil so bad now. Seunggil puts his mouth on JJ’s cock and starts to suck, and _fuck_  he has got to be making those obscene noises on purpose. It’s too much for JJ as Seunggil slurps and sucks and pants, bobbing his head up and down on JJ’s cock.

“Shit, Seunggil, I’m gonna -” and suddenly, faster than anything JJ has ever seen, Seunggil’s fingers are wrapped tight at the base of JJ’s cock. JJ goes wide-eyed at Seunggil, completely shocked.

“Didn’t I say you don’t get to decide what happens? You don’t get to come until you beg,” Seunggil shrugs. “Should I keep sucking you off? Have you ever had a dry orgasm before? They’re not very comfortable…” Seunggil dips down again, starting to suck, but JJ can’t take it. He feels himself getting closer to the edge again but the thought of not being able to come is making him want to do anything Seunggil says.

“Fuck me,” JJ groans.

“I don’t feel like it,” Seunggil teases, his grip on JJ’s cock tightening. He presses his tip to JJ’s entrance but pulls back again, and again and again.

“Seunggil,” JJ stutters, attempting to buck his hips in hopes of loosening Seunggil’s hand. Seunggil’s grip is strong, and JJ has no success. He’s brimming with pleasure right now, but the pain of having his orgasm withheld is starting to creep up on him and he’s so desperate now. “Seunggil, please,” he cries out.

“Please what?” Seunggil asks, watching JJ roll his body in desperate attempts to achieve some sort of stimulation. JJ can’t believe Seunggil’s gotten him in this state, but at the same time, he just wants more more more.

“Please fuck me in the ass, please, please, please, please fuck me, fuck me hard, please, Seunggil, please fuck me, please let me come, please, please, please,” JJ chants. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he’s not sure if it’s from emotional or sexual frustration but he is so relieved when finally, finally Seunggil slips his cock in, rolling his hips faster than he had been before. “Thank you,” JJ sighs. God, Seunggil’s cock is so good. It feels so good, so good. He can’t believe how good he feels, even with Seunggil’s hand still around his cock. He can’t help but cry out Seunggil’s name, moaning and writhing as Seunggil fucks him good and hard, just like he asked.

“You wanna come?” Seunggil asks, and JJ nods desperately.

“Please, please, please,” JJ begs, and Seunggil smiles, loosening his grip. He strokes upwards once, twice, three times, and finally JJ achieves release. He comes in ropes, more than he ever thought was possible, all over his stomach. Seunggil fucks him through his orgasm as JJ’s vision goes white for half a second - fuck, it feels so good - and finally Seunggil’s hips stutter as he comes as well.

JJ’s completely boneless and exhausted as Seunggil collapses on top of him, breathless and sated.

They’re silent for a few minutes before Seunggil looks up at JJ, his chin resting on JJ’s chest and JJ’s come sticky between them.

“Was that too much?” he asks, his face expressionless, and JJ looks at him for a second. He’s not sure if he’s being teased still, but when Seunggil waits expectantly, JJ finally laughs.

“No,” he smiles. “That was so fucking good.” He reaches for the tissues next to the bed, letting Seunggil roll off of him as he wipes them both off.

When they’re mostly clean, Seunggil turns on his side, away from JJ, and JJ grins. He scoots closer to Seunggil and spoons him, and to his surprise, Seunggil doesn’t protest.

“Hey,” JJ says, nestling his chin into Seunggil’s shoulder. “How do you say ‘Daddy’ in Korean?”

“Ew,” Seunggil replies, kicking JJ in the shin. JJ laughs, kissing Seunggil’s neck.

“Can we do this again sometime?” he asks, wondering if maybe next time he can kiss Seunggil on the lips. Maybe they’ll become a real couple. JJ would like that.

“Yes,” Seunggil replies, and though his voice is cold, he puts a hand on top of JJ’s. Seunggil might not be the affectionate type, but JJ is pretty smitten anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone and their mother is shipping JJ/Yurio but COME ON SeungJJ is the best. Seunggil is literally the only one who can take JJ down a peg and that's exactly what he needs. 
> 
> Also I meant my first fic in YOI fandom to be a fluffy cute fic but this happened instead and I'm only slightly ashamed.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @unlockexie or tumblr u/n zhoumimis.


End file.
